what if clark wasn't from kripton?
by perejil tuk
Summary: what if the


What if clrak wasn't from kripton, that he really was from.... Scotland??????  
  
" Clark Kent is outside the house very angry, talking to his dad, Jonathan Kent".  
  
-Clark: but dad, I want to keep the truck, I deserve it, i saved his life.  
  
-Jonathan: so you think that you deserve a reward!  
  
-Clark: eh.... yeah, sort of.  
  
-Jonathan: well, no! Clark, I don't want you to keep the truck.  
  
-Clark: but, why??  
  
-Jonathan: because... it's better than mine!  
  
" Clark turns around, very angry, and begin to climb up-stairs when his dad stops him".  
  
-Jonathan: I know you're upset son, but that's normal.  
  
-Clark: normal!? (he looks at himself, he's dressed as a scottish) normal? Is this normal to you?! (he strats dancings celts dances like a proffesional celt dancer).  
  
-Jonathan: Clark! (he goes as fast as he can to Clark, to stop him. He look at his legs, to see if they have any damage, but nothing).  
  
-Clark: Lex's car didn't hit me, I evade it with my super proffesional celtic dancer habilities............. I'll give anything to be normal.  
  
" Clark grab his stuff and go upstairs to his room. Clark's mom appears in scene and look at Jonathan with her good eye (the other is kinda twisted), in a way that says "Hey you, go upstairs and tell him the truth, but first, go get some bread to the shop".  
  
"In Clark's room. Clark is looking throught the telescope tha his neighbor (Lana) getting undressed, when suddenly his dad gets in".  
  
-Jonathan: (holding a piece of paper) I think it's time.  
  
-Clark: time for what? (he said in a hard way, trying to make his dad get out of there, to continue watching at Lana).  
  
-Jonathan: ... the truth...  
  
-Clrok: ...the truth... what truth?  
  
-Jonathan: the truth.  
  
-Clark: but, what truth?  
  
-Jonathan:...I, I don't remember.....  
  
-Clark: then, what did you came for?  
  
-Jonathan: for... wait! Now I remember!!  
  
-Clark: so... what is it?  
  
-Jonathan: It's time for you to know th truth about.... your parents.  
  
-Clark: you?  
  
-Jonathan: eh, no. About your real parents.  
  
-Clark: oh, ok.  
  
-Jonathan: (lending to Clark the piese of paper that he was holding in his hands) take it, you had this when we found you.  
  
-Clark: you found me?  
  
-Jonathan: well, yes.  
  
-Clark: you told me that you adopted me... legaly.  
  
-Jonathan: Well... we lied to you, but that's not the subject right now.  
  
-Clark: (shocked about the recent notice) I'm with you ilegaly? Oh, god. And I wanted to study laws... I'M ILEGAL!!!  
  
-Jonathan: Clark!  
  
-Clark: ah?  
  
-Jonathan: don't change the subject.  
  
-Clark: ow, ok (he opens the piece of paper, and look at what this says. It has a strange sentence:  
  
"Fàilte ort a dh` albain"). What does it says?  
  
-Jonathan: I don't know, I tried to find out, but it's not written in any language or code known by me.  
  
-Clrak: what are you trying to say?  
  
-Jonathan: that I have no idea of what the hell does it says.  
  
-Clark: so? That's all you wanna tell me?  
  
-Jonathan: ...no, I remember the other thing.  
  
-Clark: what?  
  
-Jonathan: that your parents weren't exactly from here.  
  
-Clark: where are they from?  
  
" Jonathan turn his head, and look outside throught the window, it seems that he's staring at the stars".  
  
-Clark: (with a tone of "that's so stupid old man") what are you trying to say? That they're from another planet?  
  
-Jonathan: (turn his head slowly and look at him right in the eyes)......NO! how do you get those ideas? To much tv, I was looking at that girl next door getting undressed. No, that's stupid son, I didn't know that you have such stupid ideas. Your parents are from this planet, just not from this country. They're from Scotland (land of gods), that's why you're dressed like a scottish guy, and your great habilities for the celts dances.  
  
-Clark: ha ha ha ha (making fun of him) yeah, right. And I guess you keep my bagpipe in the shelter.  
  
-Jonathan: eh.... actually, son, it's in the atic.  
  
"In the atic, Clark and his dad are there, standing infront of a bag-pipe, a scottish bag-pipe. And next to it there's an airplane ticket".  
  
-Jonathan: that's how you arrived here son, in an airplane. The day of the great rain of... well, rain, watr, how you like.  
  
-Clark: (in a kind of shock state) this is a joke, doesn't it?  
  
-Jonathan: eh... no, what kind of joke would it be? That you're scottish, a pretty boring one.  
  
-Clark: (kinda mad) why didn't you tell me about this before?!  
  
-Jonathan: we were thrying to protect you.  
  
-Clark: protect me from what?!  
  
-Jonathan: eh, I don't know, I'm not sure. Maybe from the guys of your school making fun of you by being scottish, I don't know.  
  
-Clark: you should have told me!  
  
"Clark turn around and start running, but he gets stuck with his skirt and fells to the floor. He stand up again and get away from there quickly".  
  
IT WOULD CONTINUE...  
  
So, what do you think about it?? Tell me the truth, even if it sucks. 


End file.
